


Enhanced Combat Mode

by castivak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, Tony Stark Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: ".....karen.""yes, peter?""engage enhanced combat mode.""peter, are you--""do it."





	Enhanced Combat Mode

**Author's Note:**

> i'm utter garbage at writing fight scenes don't get pissed if it seems that i missed something

"its coming, its coming! i got it! i got it!" peter cried as he struggled to pull the gauntlet off of thanos' hand, getting extremely close only for the titan to wake up from mantis' spell and fling the kid off, the alien on thanos' shoulders being flung as well and peter jumped up, running and catching her so she didn't get injured, holding her to his chest and wrapping some of the bionic spider legs around them as they tumbled.  
  
the teen quickly made sure that mantis was alright, only to see a bunch of rocks and other debris from who the fuck knows where come flying at them, shooting a web and grabbing her arm, flinging them away and he spotted the rest of the guardians, attaching a web to mantis' back and sticking her to a stable area, "i got you! and i got you!" he reassured as he shot kore webs to save everyone else as they began falling, doing the same to them as he did mantis, "i'm sorry i can't remember everyone's names!"  
  
peter focused on getting everyone safe, seeing doctor strange and mister stark working on thanos as much as they could, the magic that the wizard was doing were beginning to make the spider kid's head spin and he looked away, trying to focus on tony as he saw his mentor flying through the sky, sending part of his suit towards thanos and peter saw that part of suit prevent the titan from closing his fist.  
  
this created a one on one fight between thanos and tony, peter watching closely with the guardians by his side as they all saw the genius and the alien battle, his heart leaping into his throat everytime any blow was delivered to his mentor, "karen, what would happen if i intervened right now?" he questioned his ai, "_nothing good, stay where you are, peter._" she responded and he huffed, but obeyed.  
  
the suit around mister stark was beginning to break, the mask having been broken and leaving tony's face exposed and the armor around his upper half wasn't going to last long if thanos continued using that stupid power stone, but tony remained determined and a spear materialized from the suit, the man going to stab thanos but the titan broke it off and sent it through tony's chest, earning a gasp from the man as well as peter.  
  
"TONY!"  
  
thanos said something to tony, but peter didn't regist it as he used his suit's tech to keep an eye on tony's vitals and he saw them begin to plummet, his heart rate specifically and peter jumped up, going to help his mentor but he was stopped as all the guardians that were next to him grabbed a hold of him, the teenager letting out a scream and thrashing in their grasp.  
  
"let me go! get off! get off!" he cried, not able to hear what doctor strange and thanos were talking about over his protests, only able to focus on how he needed to help tony as soon as possible. "he'll kill you." nebula protested as she kept a firm grasp on peter's arm, the boy only continuing to scream and fight against their hold.  
  
peter froze as soon as he realized that he was no longer hearing the beat of tony's heart, karen no longer having anything to enhance and he went limp in the guardians hold, breathing heavily as they released their grip and he looked towards thanos, who was standing in front of time doctor strange, who was holding the time stone.  
  
".....karen."  
  
"_yes, peter?_" the ai answered, ready for whatever command peter was going to give her, "engage enhanced combat mode." he whispered in an almost venomous tone as he slowly stood up, the ai taking a second to respond, almost as if she was surprised by his request.  
  
"_peter, are you--_"  
  
"do it."  
  
"peter, you--" mantis began, but the teen ignored her as he cut her off and shot a web at thanos, the web wrapping around his gauntlet covered hand and catching the titan by surprise, the young hero running towards him at full speed as the whites of the suit's eyes turned bright red as karen spoke loud enough for all to hear, "_activating instant kill_."  
  
peter jumped onto thanos' front, using every ounce of strength he had to knock the monster to the ground, the bionic spider limbs stabbing at the titan's legs and waist as peter grabbed his gauntlet covered hand, the mixture of adrenaline and super strength making it possible for peter to yank it off and he jumped off of thanos, "karen, stop!" he ordered and the robotic limbs stopped, ready to go back to work as they dripped thanos' blood onto the dirty ground and peter stared at the titan who seemed to be in shocked that a child just defeated him.  
  
peter turned, throwing the gauntlet to doctor strange who caught it, despite his face showing all kinds of shock at the work the kid just did, the teenager wordlessly walking towards thanos as the titan tried to stand, but the wounds in his lower body wouldn't allow it.  
  
"i don't know where you go when you die, or what happens." peter spoke, retracting his mask so that thanos could see his face, wanting this demonic monster to know who was going to end him, "but, whatever it is." he continued before crouching down infront of the titan, "i hope it's the worst thing you've ever seen and i hope it shows you the pain that i've felt."  
  
"karen......_finish it_." peter commanded and he stared thanos in the eyes as all the bionic limbs delivered the final blow, the teenager watching the life leave the titan's eyes and blood splash everywhere before he went limp and fell to the ground, eyes wide open and empty.  
  
the boy stood up on shaky legs, the spider limbs retracting back into his suit and he turned around, everyone staring at him in a mixture of emotions, but all peter could see was tony's body and he walked over, falling to his knees as soon as he got to the man's body and he just laid down, reaching out and grabbing tony's hand, ignoring everyone who was calling his name or running towards him, "i'm sorry mister stark." he whispered before his vision went black.

**•◇•**

tony woke up to the sound of heartrate monitor beeping and someone's steady breathing, squinting at the light and the ache all over his body, lifting his hand and going to rub the sleep out of his eyes, only to find that his left hand had an iv in it and he used his other hand to do so before taking a look to his right, seeing peter fast asleep in the chair next to his bed, curled up in a tight ball with a blanket over him.  
  
peter looked awful; he had heavy bags under his eyes and his hair obviously hadn't been washed in awhile, and he didn't look like he was sleeping peacefully at all, his eyebrows furrowed in either pain or fear.  
  
tony debated waking the boy up, but decided against it and he saw his watch on the table side, carefully grabbing it and pressing the button the side to activate f.r.i.d.a.y, "f.r.i.d.a.y, turn the lights down to spiderling level." he whispered and the lights immediately dimmed down to 40%, the man putting the watch around his wrist and he turned back to peter as he heard the boy shifting, a small noise leaving his throat before he rubbed at his eyes, opening them and looking at tony, taking a second before he realized that tony was awake.  
  
"morning, kid." the genius smiled and peter jumped up, immediately grabbing the man in a hug and tony took a second to hug back, able to feel peter shaking amd he eventually felt the tears soaking into his clothes, "yo-ou were de-dead and i-i didn't know w-what to do-o."  
  
"but i'm okay now, pete."  
  
the teenager sniffled and pulled away, sitting down the edge of the bed and looking at tony, face wet with tears as they continued to pour down his cheeks, "i-i killed....ikilledhim."  
  
"thanos?"  
  
"i was just....i was so angry and i ran at him and i guess he was surprised that i was the one who was hurting him."  
  
"you kicked a titan's ass and saved the universe, how badass of you." tony mumbled and peter let out a watery laugh that sounded forced in the man's opinion, "i hope thats the last time i have to do that."  
  
"as an avenger, thats almost impossible."  
  
peter sniffled, wiping his face his shirt and he took a deep breath, "i'm really happy that you're alive." he whispered and tony smiled, pulling him into another hug.


End file.
